Traditionally, payment cards (such as credit or debit cards) provide a single function—access to a payment account associated with the payment card. More recently, integrated circuit cards have been introduced which allow payment cards to be provided which have microprocessors and memories thereon, providing an ability to store information about multiple payment accounts on the payment card. It would be desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for providing and operating a payment card with a display which allows payment network support, allowing payment cardholders to use their payment card in different ways.